Such Creative Boys
by Tears of Trees
Summary: Teen!chester. Dean and Sam get into a fight at school, and to keep from getting expelled they have to go to daily therapy sessions with the guidance counselor. Something old I dusted off. Enjoy.


This is a little thing I found when I was going through old files. Just dusted it off a bit. Not quite sure their age, teens though.

~*~

It was a new school for two boys. It always seemed to be a new school for them. They never did seem to stay at one school long enough to not be called the 'new kids'. But anyway, this was just another one of the school where they were once again enrolled to the student body as the new kids. They had weird last names that you would only think of to see in a movie, and with family contacts that do not exist, with birth places that they have only ever visited on their many moves. So this was also one of the many fights that the older brother got in, by being the new kid. Actually it wasn't because he was the new kid, he never really minded that, it was because his brother was the new kid.

But this time was different from all the others, because this time, Sam actually knew what else was in the world, finally, and just started to learn how to act against that. So when the little brother got in a fight, the big brother was there it stop it. He stopped it by ending the fight himself, quickly, even though Sam had almost had the upper hand. They both were going to be suspended. But that didn't happen, because they met with the guidance counselor, Ms. Lammera.

She was new to the school, new as a counselor too, and was disappointed in the job, even though it was what she wanted to do from the very beginning. She thought she'd be able to make a difference, counsel kids who would become great people. They would contact her, and tell her how much she had helped. It didn't happen that way. Especially not the first few months where all her co-works scoffed at her.

So when the two boys were marched into her office, and the little one said in such a sweet voice, accompanied with such cute eyes, "It was self defense." She kept them from getting expelled. Well first it was the little one only, and the only way to make it so that he wasn't expelled was give daily counseling lessons.

So they next day Sam came in and cried his eyes out about how his big brother was expelled, and how life couldn't go on anymore. She had taken pity, and the next day Dean was back in school, with a split lip. He had to take the daily counseling too. So during that time she asked him how he got the split lip, and he replied.

"I sleep walk."

And she called that bull.

He replied with, "Don't believe me if you want, but that's the truth."

Sam had come in with a black eye the same day.

His response, "Dean sleep walks."

So when she got them both in the same room, she asked them about their injuries, together. With a little creative imaging on her part, including taking into thought that they both have a tendency to be good at punching people, she tried to get the whole story straight in her mind.

She pointed to Dean first and said, "You got that," she pointed to his lip, "by falling down, while sleep walking? Because you fell down and," she pointed to Sam then, "Sam punched you thinking that it was something trying to attack him, and," to Dean, "you just got startled out of sleeping because he punched you, so you responded with a punch?" She turned to both of them. "Am I right?"

Dean looked at her blankly. "No, it was a ghost of a mad woman whose grave we were digging up to make sure she didn't kill anyone."

She laughed at him. "You've got a creative imagination. You should be a writer one day."

Sam laughed at that. "You should see how he got her right in the face with salt. Now that was creative."

"Oh? How was that?"

Sam replied for his brother, "Spit ball style. Nice and accurate. Dad was proud of him, said that school was good for something after all."

"Oh." She gave a weak smile. Maybe Sam should be the one writing. Then she asked the weirdest question she has ever asked a student before, and ever will. And take note that the only reason she asked the question was because she was trying to understand their thinking, and how the brothers could play so well off of each other.

"Why were you digging up someone's grave?" She looked at them.

Sam answered, "Oh not just someone's, Mrs. Eliquanta Marical. Who died because her children cut out her heart and put it in a jar, just so that they could have something authentic in their haunted house."

"Oh. . ." she tried not to grimace. "Okay. . . why though?"

"To make sure she didn't kill anyone else. You have to salt and burn the bones. That lets them go on," Dean piped up.

"Go on where?"

"Probably to hell, but we're not sure."

"We're?"

"Us hunters."

"Ah I see," she said even though she saw nothing at all. She looked from one to the other, trying to see if they were lying. She couldn't. They were very good at lying she decided, very good. Maybe they would grow up to coauthor a book.

"Homework assignment," she said cheerful and could've sworn she heard, "because kicking ghost ass isn't enough," come out of Dean, though he didn't move, not even an inch, except to groan. Maybe he just talked very quickly.

"I want you two to write a story about how you got those injuries. Make it however you want, but be imaginative."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, think of it as practice for when you become a writer."

"I'm not becoming a writer."

"See already thinking creatively," she replied back in a smile, even though she wasn't quite sure how that had been creative thinking. Really at the time she was only thinking about how they would become famous authors, and she would be their big influence, and have lots of dedicated pages.

"Sammy," Dean groaned to his brother who only responded with, "When's it due?"

Another groan.

"Next week." A smile, and a small wave sent them both out the door.

Ms. Lammera smiled to herself. She was such a great school counselor. She came in practically skipping to her office, and sat down at her desk. There was a large packet of papers sitting there, and a note on top read.

"Sorry, family emergency." Signed Dean and Sam. No last names. Well, she figured, that was because she didn't need to see their last name to know who it was.

She picked up the first paper and started to read. The handwriting was messy, and there were little random notes stuck in random places in a green pen that had smeared, and random arrows flying all over the place. She smiled to herself, and figured she would just ask the boys what it all said when they came in that day, rather than trying to sort it all out herself.

The time came and went, only to find that they did not come. She checked the school attendance, the boys had been withdrawn from the school.

She frowned. It was because of a family emergency off some where, so they had moved. She frowned some more. Then sat back in her chair and started to puzzle over the four papers. Front and back. She started to read form the beginning only to find that it was very sporadic, ideas jumping around not quite following each other.

She really wanted to read the storied though, so she got out her computer, and started to type everything up.

Just followed the wording and typed it up. Didn't even bother to try reading it till she was sure she had put up every single thing in the correct order, and put all the green notes in green color. She learned they were Dean's after reading a few of them as she typed them off.

She laughed as she read the story, thinking of how creative and imaginative it was. It was like an extended version of everything they told her. Sam made up the story it seemed, while it was Dean who'd added the why's and how's. At the very end there was a little note that was posted on reading.

"It wasn't really a family emergency, unless it was for Dad's sense. It was really a haunting in Pennsylvania. Don't worry about us though, simple salt and burn."

Ha! Those two boys were just so cute and imaginative.

~*~

Thanks for reading n_n hopefully it wasn't too bad.


End file.
